official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furbyland
Furbyland, also known as Furby Island, is where the Furbys lived before they met humankind. They call it ''A-loh May-lah ''in Furbish, their native language, which directly translates to "cloud hug". Furbyland is also known as Island of Hugs and Furby Island. Furbyland is over hundreds of thousands of years old. Furbyland is located over a calm, blue ocean. It is dotted with mystical, sandy white islands, which the Furbys describe as "white fluffy floating in blue". Furbyland is home to Furbys, Shelbys, Furby Babies, and many other creatures. In Furbyland, Shelbys like to hang out near the water, while Furbys live farther inland. The Furbys left Furbyland in search of a creature they could bond with. The Story Of Furby describes the Furby tribe jumping from the edge of the "Furbyland cloud" to find Earth. The Shelby Care and Training Guide states that Furbyland being up in the clouds is a mistake the humans made when Furbys described their sandy homeland islands as fluffy, and that you can reach Furbyland from Earth by going a thousand feet underground, traveling through tall caverns, finding a green glow in the sky, and crossing an ocean. The text says that the Furbys left Furbyland because the previous creatures they could bond with, called Eons, had become extinct due to a climate change. Furbys cannot reach full maturity and potential without bonding, so they went on a search, finding humankind. Furbys live in a family unit of about twenty, called a Furby clan. Clans band together to form tribes. If the human cannot care for a Furby, Furby makes the trip back to the tribe and becomes an Elder. An Elder is a Furby who talks to the Furby babies and educates them on the ways of the humans. (This suggests that a Furby is born in Furbyland, learns of Earth and goes to bond with a human, and returns when it is no longer bonded.) The Big Fun in Furbyland game is set within Furbyland. There are four minigames: In The Clouds, Furby Fest, Club Furby, and Furby To The Rescue. In In The Clouds, Furby must eat a wide range of food items in order to keep flying and reach the end cloud. In Furby Fest, you must pair Furbys up for a rollercoaster ride. In Club Furby, you choose the colors to the beat. In Furby To The Rescue, you must help Furby escape the maze from a giant spider with a lost Furby Baby. The opening sequence from this game shows parts of the Furbyland world, including floating grassy and desert islands within the clouds, and a sandy beach or desert below. In the Furby Adventure Game - Help Furby Get Home!, you must compete with other players to move your Furby figurine across the clouds to the center of the board, labeled Furbyland. You can get to the end quicker by riding down rainbows and by reading the Furbish cards. The instructions call it the board the "Furbyland gameboard", and call the center the "Furbyland cloud". Category:Furby Category:Furby 1998 Category:Furby Lore Category:Furby Terms